


Date Night

by Starlight623



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight623/pseuds/Starlight623
Summary: Sara and Leonard attempt a first date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing involved here (or things would certainly be going differently on the show...)

Sara and Leonard are playing cards in her (their?) room, though, they’re barely playing.  Sara is more absent mindedly shuffling the deck.  “So, now that we’re ‘an item,’ what are we going to do?” she asks.

“Well, gee whiz, Sara, I was hoping you’d go to the sock hop with me,” he deadpans.

“Hysterical.  I’m serious, though.  Are we going on dates?”

“Well, you’ve got to understand here, you’re pretty much my first real relationship.  For years, women have tried to tame me, but only one could accomplish the task.”  He smirks his approval at her for finally getting him to settle down.

“Yay me,” she says with a half-hearted wave of her hands.

“But it leaves me in a predicament.  I’ve never really dated anyone.  I barely had time for that what with my other less legal conquests…”

She shrugs in agreement

He continues, “So, that puts you in the driver's seat.  I was actually pretty serious when I said I wonder what the future holds for me and you.  I don’t actually know.”

She wants to accuse him of making this up.  Surely he’s got more experience at dating than just her and some one night stands.  But then she considers his life.  His father certainly gave him no good model for a relationship, so Leonard ended up falling in love with the thrill of the chase, the money, the mark.  Maybe she was his first real relationship.  It’s not like she had huge list before him.  Pretty much school crushes, a few dates, Ollie, and Nyssa. 

It’s no wonder they were both so scared of this thing.

“Maybe we just need to go out on a date,” she suggests.

He raises an eyebrow.  “I was kidding with the sock hop thing.”

She considers throwing the deck of cards at him and sighs.  “No, just dinner somewhere.  Just us, away from the prying eyes around here.”

Leonard ponders this.  He’s never taken a woman out on a date before.  Here’s hoping all those cheesy chick flicks his sister watched would be useful.  “Fine, dinner it is.  Where do you want to go?”

“Isn’t that your job to decide?”

“Assassin, help a guy out here… unless you want the full John Hughes treatment.”

She laughs, but wonders where he got that information.  “I’ll pass on that.  Ok, there’s that new place that opened in Central City.  Caitlin mentioned something about it.  Want to try that?”

“Do they serve alcohol?”

“I would imagine.”

“Then I’m willing to try it.”

Two nights later, the pair finds themselves at the restaurant, feeling quite awkward.   The silence between them is not the comfortable kind and they find themselves staring off into nothing.

“Are we terrible at this?” Sara finally says.

“At this?  Yes.  At other things?  Definitely not.  Let’s face it, Canary, we’re not your typical couple,” he answers.

“I guess not.  Doesn’t mean we can’t eat well, though, right?”

“That’s my girl!”

They put their orders in, and casually talk over breadsticks.  Behind Sara, a woman at the bar is having a hard time fending off a guy not taking no for an answer.

“Excuse me,” Leonard says, standing to walk over to them.  “Sir, I believe the lady said no thank you.”

“Who the hell are you?  Her dad?” the drunk replies.

“Let’s call me a concerned citizen.  Either way, you need to back off.”

The man goes to punch Leonard, who easily dodges.  He looks to Sara and holds up a hand.  “I got this.”

She smiles at the memory of her saying that to him in the 70s and wonders if he will need her help soon.

As it turns out, the drunk does have friends that gang up on Leonard. 

“Now I could stand for a little help!” he calls.

“Only we could turn our first date into a bar fight!” she says as she lands a punch on the first man and kicks a second in the stomach.

Within a few minutes, the police have arrived and taken the drunk and his friends away.  The restaurant presses no charges on Leonard and Sara, but does ask them to leave.

As they walk back to the jump ship, Sara’s stomach grumbles. 

“I guess those breadsticks weren’t enough,” she says, remembering that they didn’t have the food they ordered.

“Well, I see a Burger King up ahead,” he says, half kidding, but also hungry enough to go for it.

“We might be a little overdressed for that, but what the hell.  Apparently I’m a cheap date!”

“Cheap date maybe, but you did get into a bar brawl with me, so I wouldn’t consider you a simple date.”

“I’d really hate to think that bar brawls are ‘our thing.’  I mean, this is becoming a pattern.”

“No worries, Canary, I don’t think violence is what carries our relationship.  But sometimes when you’re as badass as we are, it spills over.”

Sara smiles.  “Yeah, I guess we are pretty badass.”

Suddenly, she is highly aware that they have their arms around each other, quite snuggly.   It gives her a feeling of security like she’s never known.  She genuinely loves this man, and fully believes he loves her too.

They’ve reached the Burger King and he opens the door for her.

“After you, milady.”

“Ever the gentleman,” she sighs.

“Don’t tell anyone.  I’ve got a reputation to protect.”

“Your secret is safe with me.”

Soon they’re eating their burgers and fries and chatting away like the friends and couple that they are.

“So, this is the better us, eh, assassin?” he asks.

“Yeah, this is much more like it.”

He’s completely taken by the actual smile she’s giving him.  He can’t put it into words, but he knows his future is set.  He’s a sap in love now.

When they return to the Waverider hand in hand, they blatantly ignore all the silly smiles the crew is giving them. 

“Let’s make date night a regular thing,” she says.

His face is priceless.


End file.
